Lost Boy
by I-WILL-SHIP-FOREVER
Summary: Captain Swan AU where Emma is in a car wreck and stranger Killian Jones finds her, a week later, she wakes up in the hospital with amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

A Lost Boy

Julia

CHAPTER ONE

Im Scared

Living in Storybrooke, Maine has been, an experience. My childhood sucked, not that my teenage years were much better, they were almost worse. In a way, I guess.

I was in foster care since I was three months old, I really hated that part of my life though. So I moved to Storybrooke Maine the minute I turned 18. I'm now twenty-three years old. I have thick short black hair. I'm very tan, muscular, a light scruffy beard.

I love it here. No one knows me, it's a fresh start. Which I really needed. I live in a small apartment that's above the auto-repair shop. So it always smells of gas and oil. It really doesn't help the look of my apartment either.

I live in a two bedroom, one bath small, dingy apartment. The paint is all yellow and peeling, the carpet is stain-ridden and smells of mold. It sucks. Everything in the kitchen breaks on more accounts than I can keep up with. But it's better than my previous situation.

Two months after my eighteenth birthday, I started hanging out with this girl. Lucy. She was amazing, but, well, she took drugs, was a criminal, and had depression. But I helped her, or I thought anyway. About six months after we starting dating, she was robbing a store for money to buy more drugs and got shot in the process. But I was driving the getaway car, and I got caught. Two years later, I got out. With a criminal record, shit.

But now I'm Storybrooke, as I said. Been living here for two years. I work down at the auto-repair shop. I have one friend, His name is David, he's blond, short, military cut hair. Built like he was in the military, but he wasn't. And he is pretty good lookin' if I do say so myself. I am acquainted with his fiance though. Her name is Mary-Margret, but everyone calls her MM, she is a petite brunette, who looks like something of a pixie.

~Real Time~

"Killian!?" I hear Ruby yell. "You coming?" She's bent over the counter, leaning on it. Arms crossed in front of her. Leaning next to a plate with hamburgers on it. I grabbed one and winked at her. She scoffed and turned, but not before I saw a scarlet blush begin to creep up her neck. I smiled to myself and looked down at the black, red, and white checkered table top, same as the floor. The walls are painted red. It looks so tacky, but it's the best restaurant in Storybrooke.

I stand up and start the long walk home. I turn right outside of the Diner, and get lost in my thoughts. I walk for about ten minutes before I see a car, wrecked, in a ditch, right next to the line where the woods start.

I run over to the navy Mazda 2010, and inside is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She has golden blonde princess curls that go to about mid-chest, beautiful olive skin, and such an angel face, I just want to kiss it , but I can't. I look her over and see blood on her head. I get out my phone and dial 911, call it in and then hang up.

I open her car door and take off her seat belt, I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the back of the car, I lay her on the car, and tear a piece of fabric off of my shirt to press it to her head where the source of the blood is , to stop blood flow. Her blood has already splattered on the grass, but the less she looses, the better. I'm breathing fast, my adrenalin pumping. My entire body is rigid with my anticipation, the need to help this helpless woman filling me to capacity.

The ambulance arrives shortly after and I go to the hospital with them. I'm in charge of her since they don't know who she is, if she has family, nothing. I nod, I don't trust myself to speak yet.

She goes back into surgery immediately after we get there. I sit in the waiting room for what feels like hours, because it is, I'm in there for four hours. Until a doctor finally comes out and takes me back to her. On the way down one of the marble hallways, he turns to me and asks "So do you know her?"

I shake my head "No, I was on my way home, and I found her."

He shakes his head in amazement "Well, It's good you did, one more minute, and she would have died.

We get to the room just as I say "oh." I look at her face, that beautiful, angel face.

They said she was in a coma, but that she would wake up in a few days. I hoped to hell they were right.

The agony over the next seven days is my seven layers of hell. By the seventh day, I am worn out and have taken time off of work to sit with her twenty-four seven.

I can't stand the waiting. I eat and sleep in the chair next to her bed. I don't answer calls or texts, and I'm sure David and Mary-Margret are going insane with anticipation and worry. But I don't care. All I can think about is this beautiful woman who stumbled into my life and morphed it into an alternate universe where she rules all.

I'm asleep when she wakes up, but I wake up to her voice. The most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It sounds like everything that's good and true and pure with this world. Like Christmas morning, and baking cookies. A cold beer after work, a well-deserved raise.

I quickly move forward in my chair and look at her with wide eyes. She looks back with her eyes just as wide, and full of fear, and unknowing. Damn.

"Um, hello? Can you repeat that?" I ask, with urgency but also trying to be kind and caring.

She looks at me for a second then goes a deep red, she mumbles "I said, Oh shit, is this heaven?" She suddenly becomes deeply interested in her feet.

I feel myself go red as well but also smile and manage a chuckle. "Do you know who you are, Love? Anything about, well, _you_?"

Her eyes snap to mine when I say love, but she answers "I know a little, My name is Emma, I am a writer, and wrote." her eyes land on the book I found in her car "that! Catchlight! I came to Maine to meet with a publisher and talk about getting it published." Her eyes gloss over in thought, then tear up. "How can I not know anything about myself."

I quickly pull her into a hug "You were in a coma for a week, Doctor Anders said that you might have amnesia for a while, but it'll wear off in anywhere from a week to a few months. I personally hope it's a week, but that's me." I pull back and smile at her. "Okay?"

She smiles sheepishly and nods shyly. "yea. Not to be rude, but, who're you?"

I sit on the edge of her bed but am angled towards her "Oh damn, sorry, love. That's bad form. My name is Killian, Killian Jones. I was the person who found you, and since we didn't know who you were, I was put in charge of you." Now it's my turn to smile sheepishly.

She gins warmly (nervous, but still warm) at me "So Killian, tell me about yourself."

I laugh at her normality "Okay, love. What d'you want to know?"

She shrugs lightly and says 'anything', I want to know who my knight in shining armor is so I can thank him properly."

I lean back against the end of the bed "Okay, I am twenty-five years old and I am originally from England, moved here when I was eighteen to escape the orphanage and started work at the car-repair place here in town." I stop for a beat "and, that's pretty much it."

She leans back, biting her bottom lip in thought at my tale "My turn. I am Twenty-two and," She stops. "That's all I know. My birthday is the Twenty-first of August though, I know that."

"Well in that case, love. You're Twenty-three. August twenty-first was yesterday."

She frowns, "I didn't have a proper birthday!" She exclaims.

I lean my head back and laugh "Im afraid that's the least of our worries lass, but if you want, we can celebrate when you get out of here."

She laughs as well "I might take you up on that. Be careful, or else when I get out I won't leave your side."

I smile and chuckle "More of a blessing than a curse if you ask me, to be followed by a beautiful and intriguing woman, her never to leave my side."

She smiles "That sound suspiciously like marriage."

I wink at her "Sorry to disappoint, but not for a few years lass, first comes courting, _then_ marriage."

She laughs "Then I better hurry out of here so we can start on that courting. Wouldn't want you to find someone else in the meantime."

I inch my face towards hers, putting my hands on the pillow on either side of her head "Wouldn't dream of it."

I hear her breath hitch and I grin victoriously, before I can pull back, she has me pulled into a kiss. Then, as fast as it started, it's over.

_**hey! chapter two coming soon!**_

_**a/n thanks to gp28writer for getting me to finish this today :3 been a work in progress for a long time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Boy

Chapter Two

Emma is in that horrid place full of horrendous food for another month. Every day, I come by after work (I've got to go back, shame really) and sit with her while watching her favorite television show 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'. This is my favorite time of the day. My favorite place to be.

David thinks it's weird, possessive even. I just scoff it off, he just doesn't understand. But Mary Margret is more lenient. She believes it too be 'sweet and kind and adorable' that I am keeping Emma company every day. But honestly, I'm not even doing it for Emma. I just cannot imagine a world without Emma anymore. Which is why I am scared as hell about her leaving the hospital, which is on Friday.

She, however, is ecstatic. She just cannot wait, she has a countdown going on the calendar next to her bed, I get sad whenever I look at it though.

K&E

"Hello? Earth to Killian?" Mary Margret says.

We are eating at Granny's Diner, we haven't really seen each other since I found Emma. But I need to see Mary Margret as well, we've been friends since I moved here and met David.

I look at her and shrug lazily "My apologies, Love"

She smiles pitifully and sadly "You know Killian. Just because she gets out on Friday. Doesn't mean that you're never going to see her anymore. Remember, you're the only person she knows in her new state of mind."

I smile sadly back at her and nod slowly "I know. But, that's not what worries me lass. What worries me-" I take a deep breath and stretch "Is the thought that someone might show up and be looking for her, and take her away. I don't want her to be taken from me, not after Mil-" I break off.

Mary Margret puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It'll work itself out, Killian. I promise"

I nod.

K&E

When I get to the hospital on Friday, Emma is already in normal clothes that Mary Margret went out and bought for her. A white tank top with red leather jacket and jeans.

She looks up at me when I walk in and smiles her welcome. My heart warms at the sight of her beautiful smile.

"Hey!" She says, coming over to hug me.

"Hey. How are you lass?" I say as we hug.

She shrugs, exasperated "Honestly, I don't know. I don't have a place to live, no idea where _my_ home is. But," She takes a half step towards me. Is she... flirting? "I figure this is as great a place as anywhere."

I smile down at her "Well lass. The cards might be in your favor, I have an extra room at my apartment, but if you're uncomfortable with that, so does David and Mary Margret."

She furrows her brow, trying to remember. "Mary Margret, nice woman who gave me this" She gestures to her clothes "David, the tall, muscular guy who is totally nice but protective?"

I laugh at just how true that is, but nod just the same. "Yes, those are those people."

She smiles sheepishly. Then goes back to the chair she was by when I walked in. It has a duffel bag in it that has her things packed inside. I walk over and hug her, putting my chin on the top of her head. "Oh Emma, I know you're scared shitless. But everything will work itself out. Promise."

She pulls away just enough so she can look up at me "How do you know that I'm scared? I thought my facade was pretty convincing." then she juts out her bottom lip in mock pouting.

I chuckle halfheartedly then say "Well, my lovely Emma. You're something of an open book to me."

Her eyes go wide in mock shock "Oh really huh? Then can _you _tell me my past?" she says with a grin.

I throw my head back in a laugh "Well, I only know you up to now. But, I do know that something happened in your past, something you try to keep hidden. And you know it too, you just don't know what it is either." Her eyes shift away from mine, over to the wall, that's how I know I've got her. Then she bites her lip, damn. Why is this woman so damn sexy, she's a bloody minx.

"So" I say, pulling away. "Are you ready to go love?" she nods and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers. Then we begin the long walk out of the hospital and to my truck.

Once we get there, I open her door for her and she hops in. While I am walking around the front, I start to say "So, to my house or Mary Margret and Davids?"

She turns to me biting her lip. She scoots over in the seat so she's next to me. "Well Killian." she whispers the next part in my ear, making me shiver with lust and nervousness. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself off you if I stay with you."

"More of a blessing than a curse if you ask me love." I say in the deepest, sexiest, gravelyist voice I can muster, while putting my hand on her thy.

She rolls her tongue on the roof of her mouth, making a purring sound. I chuckle and squeeze her thy, before starting the truck. She puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I smile and take off in the direction of Mary Margret and Davids.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost Boy_

_Chapter Three_

_Julia (I-Must-Not-Tell-Lies-Potterhead on Tumblr)_

**A/N HEY So sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I TOTALLY forgot about !**

**so sorry! Hope this makes up for it! ( IM SO SORRY I KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO WAIT FOR STORIES)**

**3**

Emma's POV

I opened my eyes to an adorable little apartment building. While one part of me was extremely sad that I wasn't staying with Killian, I had already guessed that he was to much of a gentleman to do that. Which just made him that more attractive. Damn.

I moaned and stretched as I sat up. He gave a slight chuckle as he took the keys out of the ignition. We sat there for a minute, looking at the building.

I was the one to break the silence "Hey, It's going to be okay. I promise." I turned my body to face him "Hell, I'll be living with _your_ best friend. I'm sure we will see each other often. And, if not." I scooted a little closer, whispering in his ear "I will hunt you down, and fuck you senseless." then kissed his scruff-covered cheek.

We walked up to the apartment and he raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. He turned to me and motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. I curiously followed.

"Forget where the apartment was?" I joked. He chuckled and then turned to face me. Then, quite unexpectedly, shoved me against the wall and kissed me like there was no future, like this was it, this was all there was in the world, nothing else mattered.

He broke away and whispered into my ears, my dearest Emma, I think it would be _I _that would fuck _you_ senseless." then kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, slowly leading me back down the stairs.

When we reached the apartment, this time he did knock, and it was opened by a pixie-looking woman with a large-muscled man standing behind her. Mary-Margret and David. I smiled sheepishly as they welcomed us in and asked if we wanted tea or coffee or anything. I politely declined.

Mary-Margret hugged me and whispered into my hair, 'I think we'll be great friends, Emma. We're so happy to have you here with us.' Then pulled back, smiling wide.

I was standing awkwardly as Killian conversed with them. He noticed me and put his arm down my back and into my back pocket, David didn't give it a glance, but Mary-Margret's eyes widened slightly but quickly returned to normal. I smiled as I felt him slide something into my pocket. Two something's in fact. One long and rectangular, a cell phone, the other I could tell was a crumbled piece of paper.

He stayed well into the night, after we had eaten, and after David had challenged him to a race, on Mario Cart, of course. They raced for a while while Mary-Margret and I talked in the Kitchen.

When it was time for him to go, [around one in the morning], he asked if I could come talk with him in private. I got up and followed him down the hall to the room I was staying in. I closed the door behind us and I could tell he was close to tears.

I quickly went to him and stood close enough to him so we were touching and ran my hands up his arms and cupped his face, wiping away the tears as they came. His hands came up to cup mine, and brought them away, then laced his fingers through mine. I smiled weakly. "What's wrong."

He returned my smile and softly spoke "Emma, my Love, over the past few weeks, you have become my life, and it scares the hell out of me to think that I might loose you, that you might go back to Boston, or that you might leave me for some better man. And Emma, dammit, I love you so much, I'm afraid it might kill me if you did." Then he broke down.

I whispered "Killian. Look at me." he did, I slowly stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, slowly and softly. I then noticed that I didn't say I loved him back, I panicked, breaking away abruptly "DAMN! Killian! God, I love you too, so much! God! I'm sorry I didn't say it back right away! I Love you. I love you. I love you. God Killian I love you too, don't ever leave me."

He chuckled softly and said "Okay Swan, that's a deal, I'll never leave you, if you never leave me."

I smiled into his chest and said "Okay."

We moved over to the bed and cuddled, falling to sleep shortly after.

Mary-Margret's POV

I walked into Emma's room about 20 minutes after they had disappeared down the hallway.

I knocked, and, not getting a response, entered quietly. I gasped softly and my hand flew to my heart at the sight I was met with. Emma and Killian, both fully clothed, cuddled together on the bed, fast asleep.

I went to the hall and quickly skittered back, walking over to them and draping a blanket over the both of them.

I smiled and looked at the pair one last time as I left, turning out the only light on, the lamp by the door.

**A/N hey, I know that was short, but I had thought that I had uploaded this already, but hadn't. So I'm really sorry and the next chapter is coming soon! :) **


End file.
